Tabla 25 momentos
by Holic-san
Summary: Tabla 25 momentos sobre la pareja Tezuka&Fuji. Taoi, shonen-ai, amistad... Un poco de todo.


**Bien, aquí estoy con algo nuevo para mi, la verdad es que aunque sea fan de algunas parejas yaoi o shonen-ai, escribir sobre ellas se me atraganta muchísimo xDD. ESto pertenece a la Tabla 25 momentos de MundoFanfiction, pero decidí colgarlas también aquí. Gracias a **_chibi-yoruichi_** por revisar el contenido^^. Te nombro en todas partes hija XD.**

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es autoría de Takeshi Konomi **

_**Tabla:**_ 25 momento

_**Tema:**_ #1 Insomnio

_**Pareja:**_ Tezuka&Fuji

_**Advertencias:**_ ¿Insinuación de lemon? Al menos se intenta que no es poco XDDD

* * *

**1.- INSOMNIO**

Estaba agotado, aunque trataba de disimularlo cómo buenamente podía. Por suerte las gafas disimulaban las ojeras que habían aparecido a causa de la falta de descanso y las noches en vela que estaba padeciendo últimamente. Por más que buscaba no encontraba una solución para acabar con su problema. Había aumentado las horas de estudio, que ya de por sí sobrepasaban la media de los alumnos de su edad; si eso no resultaba leía algunos de los libros que encontraba en casa. Incluso había convencido a Ryuzaki-sensei de endurecer los entrenamientos, para disfrute de Inui, que decidió a su vez mejorar su última creación para desgracia del resto de estudiantes.

Todo, había probado absolutamente todo, pero sin resultados, aunque igual esa noche ocurría un milagro. Al menos había que ser optimista.

Salió del vestuario el primero, cosa rara en él, pero quería aprovechar ese cansancio que estaba acusando para conseguir su más ansiada victoria: Dormir. Sin sobresaltos y toda de un tirón, pero al fin y al cabo dormir.

Al llegar a casa decidió repetir una vez más la rutina que había adquirido hacía ya una semana. Subió a su habitación y colocó su cartera al lado de la silla, apoyándola ligeramente en la mesa. Tezuka se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y suspiró mientras se quitaba el uniforme con desgana. Algo que de estar completamente bien nunca haría. Volvió a suspirar. No, aquello no podía acabar con él y sus formas de esa manera. Tenía que seguir manteniéndose sereno y estoico como era siempre.

Procedió a meterse en la cama quedando recostado boca arriba. Miró al techo, no quería pasar otra noche observándolo. Se giró hacia su izquierda y armándose de valentía cerró los ojos, esperando que aquella noche fuera la que le sacará de su tormento.

_Al cabo de unos minutos, horas quizás, abrió los ojos. Entre la oscuridad podía adivinar la silueta de alguien o algo. Se frotó los ojos y palpó a ciegas la mesilla de noche intentando encontrar sus gafas. Cuando las localizó, se las colocó rápidamente y encendió la luz. Se quedó perplejo. Allí, parado en medio de su habitación se encontraba un Fuji que sonreía con cierto halo de misterio. Al parecer aún no había pasado por su propia casa, ya que aún vestía el uniforme del colegio._

_- Saa, Tezuka. Parece que hoy lo vas llevando mejor ¿o me equivoco? –Sonrió mientras abría lentamente aquellos ojos que podían descolocar a cualquiera en milésimas de segundo. Tezuka pestañeo un par de veces. Aquello era surrealista. ¿Cómo había entrado Fuji en su casa?_

_- Lo siento Fuji.- Se destapó y se sentó al borde de la cama- Pero en verdad que no se de lo que me estás…- No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase ya que en ese instante Fuji se había apoyado sobre sus rodillas, quedando muy cerca de él. Quizás demasiado cerca._

_- ¿En serio no sabes a lo que me refiero?- No, no lo sabía y es más, aquella situación lo estaba alterando. Sus latidos habían aumentado de forma considerable y comenzaba a sofocarle. Observó como su compañero acortaba cada vez más el espacio entre ambos. Cómo aquellos apetecibles labios se acercaban hacia los suyos, sellándolos, mientras comenzaba a corresponderle a tal acto, dejando atrás todas sus convicciones._

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó con brusquedad en la cama. ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Fuji le había besado y él mismo parecía disfrutarlo?! Aquello era imposible, tenía que ser una jugarreta de su cansado cuerpo. Sí, eso era, estaba tan falto de descanso que tenía sueños y visiones bizarras. Menos mal que aquello no era real. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que había entrado en el mundo de los sueños, mundo que al parecer quería desequilibrarlo con imágenes de lo más descabelladas. Respiró profundamente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Estaba seguro de que aquello había sido momentario. Nada más.

_Aquel beso estaba alcanzando una profundidad que a Tezuka le empezaba a atormentar, aunque todas sus preocupaciones volaron a alguna parte de su cerebro cuando sintió como la lengua de su compañero se introducía en su boca. Tezuka se quedó por un momento estático. Fuji notó la tensión de su confundido capitán y rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos, profundizando el beso, ya puestos, si lo podía atormentar un poquito mucho mejor. Con lo que no había contado era con que Tezuka lo agarrara de la cintura y lo apoyara en la cama tomando él el control de la situación. Sin cortar aquel lujurioso beso, Tezuka empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su compañero. Coló su mano derecha por debajo de la camisa del instituto hasta llegar a unos de los pezones de Fuji, el cual acarició, arrancando un gemido del tensai del equipo._

_La temperatura en aquella habitación aumentaba a pasos gigantes. La ropa desaparecía poco a poco bajo lujuriosas caricias, arrancando gemidos de pasión y deseo a ambos._

_Tezuka siguió bajando, lenta y tortuosamente, deleitándose los oídos con los suspiros placenteros de Fuji. No aguantaba más, su pantalón le apretaba horrores, así que no se lo pensó ni un momento. Se despojó de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, al igual que de la de Fuji, que lo miraba con unos ojos cargados de una lujuria sin límites._

_No supo bien lo que había pasado pero en un periodo breve de tiempo su mente habría sufrido un lapsus. Se había evadido por un instante en el que sus instintos más primarios se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, de su mente e incluso de su alma. Cuando se adueñó de nuevo de si mismo no daba crédito a la estampa que estaba viendo. Fuji no paraba de gemir ante la estimulación que Tezuka estaba ejerciendo sobre su miembro mientras dilataba su entrada. Ante tal visión, Kunimitsu Tezuka se quedó estático._

_-Saa, Tezuka…No te detengas ahora._

_Tezuka no pudo negarse, su deseo de poseerle no pudo negarse a tal petición, así que, con todo su deseo a flor de piel, dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada del tensai y…_

Y se despertó de golpe, sudando y respirando entrecortadamente. No se podía creer lo que se le había pasado por la mente. Intentó acompasar su respiración para bajar la intensidad de sus latidos cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño "problema". Levantó las sábanas y ahí lo vio. Con aquel sueño a su "amigo" le habían entrado las ganas de marcha. Si con algo estaba realmente disgustado Tezuka era con sus hormonas. La adolescencia le estaba causando demasiados problemas nocturnos. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una muda limpia. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha de agua fría. Se dirigió hacia el baño agradeciendo interiormente que la habitación de sus padres y las de su abuelo no quedaran cerca de él, así podría pasar desapercibido.

Se dio prisa y abrió a chorro el agua fría, metiéndose bajo la alcachofa de la ducha sin dudarlo. Cuando el agua helada hizo contacto con su piel se estremeció. Por desgracia su amigo opinaba que aquello era insuficiente. Y así, haciendo gala del plan B, Tezuka pensó que tener insomnio a veces era incluso demasiado placentero.

* * *

**Pfff, no estoy nada convencida con esto, pero no me daba la mente para más, me atravesaba cada dos por tres y esto fué lo mejor que salió. En fin gracia spor leerlo. Cualquier comentario o crítica es siempre bien recibida. Decir también que tardaré en actualizarlo, es lo más seguro XDD**


End file.
